One Hell of a Time
by Yourbookgirl
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is now kicking off grade 11 in a new and amazing school where she can thrive on her natural artistic and musical talent. Friendships are made quickly, and her life becomes hectic. She's juggling her art, singing, friends, family and attitude all at once but there's this golden boy who keeps seeming to get into her thoughts. CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC AND JAIA.
1. The new life

**Hi everyone! So this is a story I've come up with and this chapter I just a little introduction. This is my first fanfic so hope you like it :)**

CHAPTER ONE: The new life

Clary stepped out of the taxi, looking at the Italian themed mansion, smiling to herself knowing mom was obviously the one who picked it out. The house even on the outside was beautiful, there were two separate balconies on the third floor giving as generous view to the suburban area of New York. The colors on the outside of the house were like water colors, a softer grey color on the middle and bottom where the glorious arches were and lighter cream with a little brown on the upper part. Wonderfully cut hedges were on the sides of the property, with smaller miniature like ones surrounding the garden beds which contained hedge trees shaped in your typical circle and a variety of red and white roses plus the odd other colored flower here and there. Like a sprinkle of color among the red and white. 'And this is just the outside' Clary thought to herself when walking up the steps.

The inside was without a doubt, jaw-dropping. It was spacious and homely yet modern and not antique or historical looking to which Clary thought. She saw a full length mirror next to the door and examined herself after her traveling 'not bad' she thought. Clary was wearing a loose white singlet top, dark blue jean shorts, black sunglasses pushed to the top of her head and black vans. Her hair fell down her back in loose but hard to tame, red natural curls and her makeup was to a minimum, mascara and lipstick. No need for foundation as she already had nothing to cover on her porcelain skin aside from the ever so light dusting of freckle across her nose that you could hardly notice. Clary entered the kitchen and was enveloped in a hug by her mother, Jocelyn. "How was your weekend honey? Oh, and do you like the new house we have here?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah it was good to have a weekend with them before I left everyone to here, but I will miss them I mean I know we move occasionally but this is more drastic, like L.A to New York, it'll be hard to visit each other." Clary replied looking toward the floor in small sadness. Jocelyn held up Clary's chin and she returned a small smile. "On the bright side, yeah I do like this house. ALOT. It's defiantly my favorite out of all. And I'm excited to be in New York." Clary added.

Jocelyn's face lit up at that and Clary cautiously said "What? What is it?"

"Oh you know just that we have our own art studio upstairs..." Jocelyn answered looking at her nails smugly.

"Mom you always have an art studio what's the big deal?" Clary stated.

Jocelyn looked up and smiled "No Clary I mean there are two, one for me and one for you, I figured seeming we aren't moving again and you need to work up you art portfolio for collages and practice all your music so now, you have your own art and music studio!"

Clary's eyes sparked with astonishment and excitement towards her mother. "NO WAY! Thankyou mom, you know how much that means to me" and with that Clary gave her mom a tight hug before excusing herself to find her room and later, art and music studio.

Clary found that all bedrooms were on the second floor and hers was first on the right. It was perfect. Her mom and dad had already unpacked and sorted all the things she didn't take for her weekend extra weekend in L.A so all Clary had to do was to chuck some clothes away. Another surprise was revealed when clary opens the door to her own bathroom. 'My god can this get any better?' Clary thought wonderingly.

Turns out the top or third floor was not only where her and Jocelyn's art/music studios were but also where the gym and large family office was where everyone had their own computer and desk for work. Talk about luxury. When Clary entered her studio she was amazed. It was concrete floor with white walls that would soon be splattered with paint. A couple of floor cushions were on the left hand corner for Clary to sit on as well as canvases and an easel were setup in the right hand corner by the large, almost floor to ceiling window and she saw with glee that she had her own balcony too. 'Yes! Now I can sketch and maybe even paint the view' Clary pondered. A piano was centered in the middle if not a little closer to the front of the room with her beloved acoustic and electric guitar against the wall. Not to mention a desk in the front right hand corner of the room for, well everything.

Clary headed back downstairs to the bottom floor to greet Valentine, her father and John her brother. It was odd she thought, 'John has white blonde hair and immensely good looks with his strong football player build, taking after dad. Whereas I have the same red hair and slim frame as my mom, only difference is I am rather short and have striking emerald green eyes.'

Dinner was set at the table and the usual family conversations and banter was made. Afterwards Clary excused herself from the table, knowing she needs an early nights sleep to get through tomorrow. First day of eleventh grade and first day at a new school. She sketched on her bed while listening to music, singing along until she checked the time, 10:20. 'Yeah may as well sleep'. And so she did.

**Get ready Clary, big day ahead. Anyway, how do you like it? Please review, feedback is always helpful even though it's first chapter. But please review or favorite or BOTH! Haha**

**I'll update soon so stay tuned. **

**Stay awesome- Yourbookgirl :D**


	2. A new beginning, for the third time

**Hey guys! So here's chapter two!**

**Thankyou to those who have favorited or followed me, you guys are awesome :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mortal instruments **

CHAPTER TWO: a new beginning, for the third time.

The dreaded sound of her noisy little alarm clock went off like there was no tomorrow. Clary groaned into her pillow as she whacked her alarm clock with her hand in attempt to turn it off. Unfortunately her loud little device was one you had to switch a button to turn off. Clary was prepared to let the thing 'beep' for the whole minute until it shuts itself up, but as she places her pillow over her head to dull the noise, a semi conscious, angry Jonathan barges into the room.

"Make it stop!" He yells as he runs to the clock.

John succeeds in his motive and mutters "Finally."

Clary responds with another groan but feels an extra weight on her bed. She turns her head from the pillow to find John lightly shaking her to get up. "Come on Clary get up, do you really want to be late on your first day? Because I sure as he'll don't." And with that, Clary just groans.

"Fine. You leave me no choice" Jonathan says mischievously. He gets off the bed and steps around to the back where he grabs hold of Clary's ankles. She starts squirming but Johns grip is just too tight. He lifts her off the bed upside down all the while Clary is screaming and moving in protest. "Put me down you son of a-" Clary yells but her and John are caught red handed by their father who it standing in the doorway arms folded in his business suit with an amused smile on his face.

"Scrambled eggs on toast and bacon downstairs" he says suggestively and continues to walk down the hall. With that mention John chucks Clary on the bed like she weighs nothing and is just a toy and bolts out of the room and down the stairs. Clary makes a run for it too once she's found her feet and catches up to John in no time. She ducks past John and makes it to the kitchen, takes the first plate of food, sits down at the table and starts digging in to her meal. John sits across from her while Jocelyn is at the head of the table browsing the newspaper. Valentine comes past the table kisses Clary on the head, Jocelyn on the lips and pats John on the shoulder wishing Clary and John good luck for their first day as he leaves for work.  
By this time, Clary's already shoveled in the remaining food and was putting her dishes in the sink. "John make sure your ready in 30 minutes!" She calls as she walks away.

"Clary, it doesn't take me a half hour to get ready!" John answers.

"Oh yes it does! Don't give me that crap, I know how long you spend looking in the mirror!" and to that Clary runs up the stairs but not before hearing John scowl. It was hard for Clary to decide what to wear as she has a very... Bipolar fashion sense. So she decided to wear black and white striped leggings (stripes vertical) a black singlet with a white cross on the front and cut selves and cut around the bottom to make the size a little smaller. She paired that with a few silver anklets on her wrist, silver stud earrings and her favorite black combat boots. Her hair was in a high straight ponytail with curls at the bottom which ended below her shoulder blades. Makeup was kept pretty minimal, with a natural lipstick with a tinge of red, mascara and a thin line of eyeliner with a slight flick on the end. No need for foundation with her already flawless skin of course but she doesn't realize that, Clary just thinks she's a small chick in year eleven who needs to focus on school, nothing special.

She came down the stairs and waited for Jonathan to hurry up. "My god John if you aren't coming down in one minute, it'll just prove what I said at the breakfast table!"

The second Clary shouted this John was racing down the stairs, grabbing the car keys and making the excuse "I couldn't find my bag".

"Sure, sure. Mom were leaving!" Clary called and sure enough Jocelyn poked her head around the corner, gave them a quick kiss and wished them a great day.

"Ugh. I can't be bothered with a another new school" Clary wined on their way to the BMW.

"Come on, at least we had a tour during break and this has got to be the best school we've been at." John answered, putting his key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. 'The school was amazing' Clary thought, she remembered driving past it on the way to her house, back from the airport. When she went for a tour, she saw it was breathtaking. There was a football field and stadium, elegant music rooms and the most wonderful art studios she'd ever seen a school have. Not to mention all the other top notch classrooms and lecture theaters along with the hall and school cafeteria. Clary replied "True."

The drive was only 10 minutes and when they found a space, you could already see stacks of people mingling around. Clary stepped out of the car and looked at the school with the same wonder she had when they started their tour.

"Come on, let's get our schedules." John said. Luckily they already knew their lockers and managed to put all their books in them over break.

"Yep, let's go" Clary replied when walking around the car to her brother.

People were already staring at them chatting to their group about who they may be. It wasn't an odd thing, Clary was used to getting stares, especially when she was with her handsome brother.

"Hey John," Clary said as they were looking at their schedules in the office. "Just reminding you not to get caught up with the sluts. They're gonna be magnets to you."

"I know, and same with you but for the player guys ok?" He answers.

"Yep, ok I need to get my books if I don't want to be late for class, see you later" John gives clary a thumbs up and they go their separate ways.

She got out her book for advanced math and general art and looked at her map in confusion. She knew where everything was on the tour but this map just made it look like she was reading a treasure map in another language. Although for her, math is never treasure. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and looked up to a guy with brown hair, kind big brown eyes, glasses, a gamer shirt on and asked "You look a little confused, do you need help?"

"Yeah if it's not too much to ask, here" Clary replied "I have advanced math in room, 55"

They guy smiled warmly and replied "That's great, we're in the same math class. I'll show you, by the way I'm Simon." He said as they started to walk.

"Clary" Clary replied, and they started mindless chatter. Simon was sweet and really helpful Clary thought as they sat down in class. Maths was a breeze, and when it was time for general art, Simon gave her directions and they planned to meet up at the lockers at lunch. Clary was following Simons instructions but somehow managed to get lost. The hallways were starting to empty when she spotted someone to help her.

"Hi sorry to bother you but do you know where general art is, room 18?" Clary asked looking down pointing to her schedule. She looked up for response and found the most handsome, golden, hot Greek god like guy she had ever laid eyes on. His skin was a tan, honey color and you could see the muscles on his chest and arms especially through his top. His hair was messy and a luscious blonde/gold shade. His eyes were gold with almost white and darker gold streaks coming out from the pupil. So in conclusion, Clary was staring at a golden Greek god.

As Clary looked up to the golden boy expectantly, he just smirked and said. "Well that's a new excuse to get close to me. But seriously, if you want some of this," he gestured to his body " you just had to ask."

Clary just have him a semi shocked, semi annoyed look and answered "Wow, if I new you were gonna say that I never would have asked for directions. Oh look," clary pointed to another guy across the hall "I can just ask him, thanks for wasting my time ass." She said in frustration and turned to walk away but the guy grabbed Clary's wrist and she turned around startled and saw his beautiful gold eyes look into hers as he said "Wow calm down strawberry shortcake, the classrooms just upstairs on the left, I can show you, we're in the same class."

"Right thanks and don't call me that" Clary answered pulling her hand away, sounding a little pissed but didn't manage to fully hide the blush that she just got on her cheeks. Clary saw a flicker of relief and success cross his face but the minute she saw it, his face changed back to his as she figured, cocky 'I know I'm hot and popular' expression with that smirk he wore before. Clary started walking, not caring if this guy would catch up.

"I'm Jace by the way" he said as they were about to walk through the door.

"Clary" She answered and walked into the most amazing art class room she had ever laid eyes on. Although she saw the class room when she was on tour, it never failed to surprise her. The classroom had 4 different levels with 2, two person desks on each level and the teachers desk at the front. Each desk had their own easel and at the sides of the rooms were sinks and utensil draws. Clary gasped in amazement and joy.

"You like art?" Jace asked.

"Mmmhhhm" Clary nodded moving into the room in wonder already getting caught up in her thoughts leaving Jace behind. She settled herself at a table on the third step/floor and opened her sketch book, continuing the rose drawing she had started last night.

"Wow that's really good, is there a drawing of me in there? I can be a model for you, you know. You must love this school because I'm here and all. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with my gorgeous face?" Jace rambled as he was taking a seat next to Clary.

"Me." She answered looking up from her sketch for a brief second to see Jace looking a little taken aback but he covered his expression almost as quickly as it came.

"You know you love this, deny it now but you won't be able to resist forever" he says with a cocky smirk.

Clary kept her head down focusing on her sketch "Just stop talking. Dealing your ego is draining my energy." Before Jace could answer back the teacher walked in. "Shush children! I as you all know am Madame Dorathea and will will be your art teacher this year. Everyone, we have a new student, Clarissa, if you could just stand up and talk a little bit about yourself."

Clary stood up from her chair and spoke to the class, "Hi guys, I prefer to be called Clary and have just come here from L.A."

"Right, thank you Clary, now the first assignment is I want you to paint either yourself or someone close to you. Today you will just be drawing a draft sketch of it on some paper I have here at the front of the room. If you have time, I'd like you to add a little color, to show how and what colors will be used to paint."

By the end of the lesson Clary had a beautiful sketch of just her face looking down towards the ground with a small smile playing on her lips, with her hair falling down on the sides. She had added in a little color to accentuate her hair, eyelashes, lips and skin. Pleased of the amount of work she managed to do in one lesson she held it up for her to see. At that moment the bell rang, and she quickly grabbed her stuff and walked out the classroom but not before Jace saying "See you around Clary" with his usual cocky smirk. At that, Clary just rolled her eyes and kept walking before he could see the blush starting on her face.

The next few classes were a breeze and before Clary knew it, she was walking with Simon to the cafeteria, talking about comics as they both shared an interest in. Clary settled herself at a table with Simon next to her and was introduced to a gorgeous girl with olive skin, dark hair and eyes.

"Hi I'm Maia and this here," she gestured to a guy next to her with a olive but not as dark complexion as Maia, with messy brown hair and kind brown eyes, "is my boyfriend Jordan."

"Hey" he said casually.

"Hey well I'm Clary, just moved here from L.A."

"L.A? I love that place! I've been there a few times since my cousins live there." Maia said. And just like that till the end of lunch everyone chatted happily until it was time for class. On their way back to the lockers, Clary was stopped by one of the sluts she had noticed before school. "Hey you're the new chick right? Shame your brothers in the year above, I would've taken him if it weren't for Seelie and her gang. It's odd you two don't look related at all, he's all handsome and tall and you're... Well a short, pale little read head." The slut said. A few 'Ohhh's' and laughs were heard from the crowd.

"At least my boobs aren't fake, hair isn't like straw from the amount of times you've bleached it and skin isn't orange. The fake tan isn't working honey, go back to willy wonka's factory. Oh and my brother wouldn't have gone for you anyway, he stays away from trash." Clary snapped back. You could hear kids laugh and snicker in the crowd along with a few 'burn's'.

The slut stood shocked so Clary just walked away shaking her head. "Bitch!" The girl yelled.

"Slut!" Clary called over her shoulder with a sweet smile and turned the corner.

"Nice Clary! Kaelie is such an attention seeker, as you can see from the way she acts and dresses" Maia says the last part with disgust.

"The bitch needed a reality check." Clary replies and they laugh and move on to other mindless chatter.

Clary was at her locker, packing her bag. Her first day of school was finished. When she heard the locker next to her open, and the girl started to speak. "I like you." The girl stated.

Clary closed her locker a little to look at the girl who spoke. She was beautiful and elegant and  
gorgeous and not to mention hot for the guys. She was tall with jet black hair dark, dark brown eyes with smokey eye shadow. She work leather leggings with a red loose button up blouse that showed a little cleavage and was tucked in a little at the front, plus her red stilettos. She was flawless.

"Uh thanks, but I have to ask, why?" Clary replies, a little confused.

The girl turns to Clary and states "You gave Kaelie a taste of her own medicine and your the only girl I know, not to swoon over my brother."

"And your brother is?" Clary asks.

"Jace, he's adopted. Hence why we look nothing alike." The girl answers.

"We that makes sense, look sorry but I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'm Clary by the way." Clary says.

"I'm Izzy, yeah I need to get going too. See you later" Izzy smile as they each walked off in other directions.

She meets John in the car and they talk about each others first day. Overall Clary enjoyed her time and so did John.

It was after dinner and all Clary wanted to do was sleep. She lay on her bed and ran through her day again. It went pretty smoothly aside from Kaelie, Jace managed to get into her mind too and she just thought 'If only he wasn't an asshole and didn't have an ego the size of New York. He'd be the whole package.' Clary thought about everything and how much she missed her friends in L.A. Soon enough, thinking was too much for her tired mind and sleep enveloped her.

**Sooo, quite a busy day if you ask me. A little jace and clary talk there ;) **

**Anyway be sure to favorite and follow and REVIEW, let me know how you think I'm going. Also song ideas would be great too, for the next few chapters. **

**I shall update soon, but maybe not as quickly seeming its christmas tomorrow where I am. **

**Please follow, favorite or review! Your all awesome**

**- Yourbookgirl :D**


	3. Getting through the week

CHAPTER 3 : Getting through the week

**I Don't own Mortal Instruments or the song 'When The Darkness Comes' by Colbie Caillat **  
**I suggest listening to the song to imagine it better- especially if you don't know the song. Don't think too hard about the lyrics, they don't really mean that much, but in later chapters the other songs lyrics will.**

**Thank you to MysticWishes who has reviewed, you're awesome**

**Review to be awesome too!**

Clary awoke, ready for another day of school. She wore a loose aqua blue maxi skirt, white cropped t-shirt with a pretty darker blue bracelet and simple silver ring. Along with gladiators and her hair in a side fishtail braid and natural makeup.

As Clary arrived with John, she immediately found Maia, Simon and Jordan hanging around the front gate where a lot of other students were too. She walked over and greeted them, "Hey guys."

She was answered with a chorus of "Hey's" and "Hello's" as they began to walk to the lockers. While Clary was pulling out some text books Izzy came past to her locker and said, "Hey Clary."

"Hey Izzy, how are you?" Clary answered making a little conversation.

"Not bad..." She said, pulling out books, "Want to hang at lunch?"

"Yeah sure, if you like we can meet here and go to the cafeteria, I promised some others I would sit with them." Clary responded.

"Cool, sounds good. I'll bring my friend Aline along too, god I need to get away from Kaelie's squawking." Izzy put her index fingers to her temples showing the frustration Kaelie's brought on to her.

"Haha you poor thing, anyway I'll see you and Aline here later." Clary answered with a smile.

"Awesome, see ya." Izzy said as they went their separate ways to class.

* * *

During the morning, Jace was somehow in the seating plans to sit next to Clary for both of her classes. He thought she was intriguing, not like the other girls in looks and personality. 'Her eyes are beautiful' he thought, 'whoa where did that come from?' Majority of the time it was just Jace annoying Clary and her telling him to stop, shut up or she would not answer at all. Dare Clary say, she didn't mind the back and forth banter. Jace managed to get a smile to play on her lips a couple of times and occasionally Clary would snap back at an extra cocky or rude comment Jace would make. 'Oh she's feisty...that's kinda cute' Jace thought at one point, but he immediately waved off the thought. She's just so different.

* * *

Clary decided to wonder around to the music area during morning break seeming her next class advanced music anyway. As she walked into the room, she fell in love. Seats were at the front of the classroom, but no desks in sight. 'Yes, no desks! Thank god, I hate too much sheet work in music.' Clary thought with joy. A grand piano was towards the back of the room along with a few different guitars, a drum set and cupboards which she assumed held other instruments. Clary made her way to the guitar and settled herself on a nearby chair and started to play a melody and sing the first song that came to mind. (When The Darkness Comes)

_Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were_

_Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost  
But you must know_

_I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
The sky will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

_Now the door is open  
The world I knew is broken  
There's no return  
Now my heart is not scared  
Just knowing that you're out there  
Watching me  
So believe_

_I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
The sky will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

_Oh oh oh  
For when the darkness comes_

_Be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
The sky will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

_Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

Clary finished the song in bliss which unfortunately only lasted a second until- "Wow I never new you sung red." Said an all too well know cocky voice.

Clary turned around, startled. "Far out Jace! You scared the shit out of me!" She had no idea he had been here, and 'how long did he hear me for?' She thought.

"I can tell." He replied with the usual smirk. Clary just rolled her eyes and got up while asking, "How did you find me anyway?"

"Oh I followed you out from class." Jace stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ok, stalker much." Clary replied, placing the guitar back on the stand.

"Nah I wouldn't call it stalking when the person following you is insanely good looking." Jace answered.

"Still a creep." Clary muttered, but that just made Jace smirk more.

He took a few steps closer to Clary, taking the smirk off his face and looking more serious. "But in all seriousness Clary, you have a beautiful voice." He said in a low voice next to her ear, 'god his voice was amazing and really hot.' Jace saw the blush come to Clary's cheek as he moved away. She looked up, into his beautiful, unusually gold eyes and he smiled. Not smirked, but smiled a genuine smile. As Clary was about to say something, the teacher and students walked into the classroom. Jace looked to where all the students were coming from and as he turned his attention back to Clary, a smirk came across his face once again, showing no signs of how intently they were looking at each other moments ago. He winked to Clary before making his way over to a seat where Kaelie was almost presenting herself to him while giving Clary a mean glare. Clary spotted Maia and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, what was Jace doing talking to you?" Maia asked with curiously.

"Dunno, he was just making it more clear to me that he's an asshole." Clary replied glaring at Jace who was pre-occupied with Kaelie. It really pissed her off how he was thoughtful one moment and became the cocky asshole he was, the next. 'Look at him! He went from me then straight to Kaelie.' Clary thought. 'Huh, typical. Going from one girl to the next Jace.' The voice in her mind spoke again. 'Ugh he's such a player.' Why was she even getting worked up about this? Usually she would shrug it off, like what can you expect from someone like Jace? Before didn't mean a thing to him, nor to her... right?

The door opened again with more students coming in, including Izzy. She was taking her seat next to Clary when Clary asked to none in particular, "Hey is Kaelie a good singer?"

"No she's quite bad. But she in this class because she thinks otherwise and managed to get her dad to persuade the school to let her in the class." Izzy replied.

"Just what I thought." Clary said just as the teacher walked in.

Music went by quickly and Clary was pumped for the assignment they were given. They had to either sing or play an instrument or both to the class next week.

* * *

The following classes finished rather fast and before she knew it Clary was introducing Izzy and Aline to Simon, Jordan and Maia. Lunch went smoothly and everyone seemed to get along well. Clary could tell by the amount of staring Simon was doing, he was totally falling for Izzy. It was when Clary and Izzy were chatting by the lockers, that Izzy asked Clary to stay the night on Friday.

"Yeah sure! Sounds fun, I can bring over a couple of movies too." Clary replied.

"Awesome! It'll be great, I can't wait!" Izzy exclaimed. "Oh shit," She said looking at her phone, "class has already started! We better go, see you later." Izzy smiled warmly which Clary returned.

As Clary was walking down the hall she saw Jace full on making out with Kaelie against the wall. 'Gross' was all Clary thought when walking closer. They stopped to breath for air and Clary caught Jace's eye, she just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but notice a slight look of apology to Clary before Kaelie started kissing him again. Clary just kept walking thinking she had just imagined the look in his eyes. 'Even if I didn't imagine the apologetic look, I don't know why he would give it to me. I mean what's it to me that he that he sucks off someone else's face?' Clary thought. 'It's not like I'm in a position to dislike who he kisses. We're hardly friends. More, acquaintances who bicker. Plus what can be expected? He's the biggest player I've known.' Clary thought to herself reassuringly.

* * *

The last class went by quickly and soon Clary was diving home with John. When she got home, she went straight to her art and music studio, grabbed her guitar and sat on one of the floor cushions while looking out of her window at the beautiful view she had. Clary played around with some chords and started to jot them down into a simple melody. Although no lyrics were coming to mind, the tunes were.

Soon enough Clary was at the dinner table telling Jocelyn she was staying the night at Izzy's. "Well that's great your making some friends Clary. Make sure your home Saturday at around 4, we have are having a few old friends over for drinks." Jocelyn said.

"Ok that's fine."

* * *

Clary was laying on her bed sketching after dinner when she got a text from Izzy, they had exchanged numbers at lunch.

_Izzy: Hey Clary! On Friday night, don't bother bringing pillows and stuff. I've already got it sorted. And pack some warmish clothes, on Friday were gonna watch Jace and Alec's football home game. By the way, bring money for shopping the next day xx Izzy_

_Clary: Awesome! Alec? Will do, why don't we stop by mine in Friday so you can help me pack my bag xx_

_Izzy: Good idea, Alec is my brother silly xx_

_Clary: ohhh haha, gotta go see you tomorrow xx_

* * *

The next couple of days school went smoothly and it was now Friday. Clary was sitting next to Jace in English with their usual banter. They both enjoyed annoying each other and knew what they said to each other were to be taken lightly and as jokes. Clary was growing to like Jace even with his large ego and cocky attitude, and she didn't dread the classes she has with him like she used to. New feelings were starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach that started to stir more when she noticed Jace pushing away Kaelie. 'Why is he pushing away Kaelie?' Clary thought.

"Don't like Barbie anymore Jace?" Clary asked making conversation while writing answers to the book they had just read in class.

"Never really did." Jace shrugged and Clary looked at him incredulously.

"Sure." Clary answered sarcastically.

"She's quite the bitch to everyone she doesn't like," Jace said and with a Clary giving him a look like 'duh' "I'll probably dump her tonight." Jace concluded. To Clary's surprise, she felt a flutter of relief and... Happiness? Clary was saved by the bell before she could answer Jace. She got up from her seat quickly but as she had got out of the doorway a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Jace looking at her rather intently. 'God her eyes are gorgeous and her hair is so beautiful.' Jace thought while staring at her. These past few days he'd know Clary, some unusual feelings have been stirring inside of him and he was starting to pick out things he usually wouldn't. He acts different too, still act cocky but feels the need to prove himself to Clary maybe even show who he is deeper down.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Jace asked somewhat breathlessly

"Uh yeah, I'm going with Izzy." Clary answered a little surprised by the conversation.

"Good, I'll be able to see you there." Jace said but it sounded more like a question, especially with the glint of hope Clary saw flash in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll find you." Clary replied still a little shocked with the whole situation, but none the less, she was intrigued by this new Jace and wanted to see if it would last a little longer than the moment before music A couple of days ago.

"Cool," Jace said with a little success in his voice. "Well I gotta go but I guess I'll see you then. Don't miss me too much." He joked

"Yeah right " was all Clary said but you could hear the humor in her voice and see the slight blush creeping to her face as they parted.

'Well that was an odd conversation with Jace.' Clary thought. But she found it interesting seeing a different Jace than the usual arrogant, cocky one. Clary shoved her books in her locker making her way to the oval where Simon, Maia and Jordan were sitting. She could also see in her peripheral vision, Izzy and Aline making their way over from the other side.

Halfway through lunch, when Maia and Jordan stopped their make out session, a larger conversation started up.

"So" Maia said, "seeming the game is tonight, what's everyone wearing?" Maia was coming too, to support Jordan seeming he was on the team.

"I have no clue" Clary answered almost straight away.

"Don't worry I can help Clary, I've got a great wardrobe and makeup if you really can't decide, or want to mix and match each others stuff." Izzy replied, and Clary took the offer.

"I don't know why you girls bother with makeup, it takes too long anyway and out only wear it for the day at most." Jordan started.

Maia playfully slapped his arm, "Jordan! You are in to position to say that, makeup doesn't take too long when your skilled like us and how could you even talk about makeup in the first place? You don't know a thing about it!" Maia ranted.

"Pa-lease I so do," Jordan confidently stated "test me" he crossed his arms over his chest quirking up one eyebrow.

"Ok then, what's this that I'm wearing?" Pointing to the natural colored blush she had on her cheek. Jordan looked thoughtfully at Maia's cheek.

"Well I can see it's some type of powder..." Jordan said, concentrating on his girlfriends cheek.

"Yes, can you elaborate? Be a little more specific." Maia replied. Everyone was staring at Maia and Jordan in amusement, waiting for Jordan's answer as he sat there studying Maia's cheek.

"Ok, I'll give you a clue," Maia said "Clary tends to do this a lot when she either is A, angry or B, embarrassed."

"BLUSH! Your wearing blush! And Clary always blushes!" Jordan answered succeededaly and everyone either smiled or let out a little laugh.

"Do I really blush that often?!" Clary asked in disbelief looking at her friends amused faces.

"Sort of, don't worry, it's to be expected with your skin Clary. On the bright side it does compliment your complexion." Maia shrugged like it was a known fact. Clary just scowled but said to go on with another makeup question for Jordan.

"Ok, I've got one. What is the thin black line I've drawn on above my eyelashes?" Clary asks, pointing to her eye liner.

"Ahhhh..." Jordan stalls. "It's ummm..."

"Come on babe, you said you knew makeup!" Maia said in a joking, mocking voice.

"Is it..." Jordan asks questionably.

"Yes?" Clary replies with anticipation, everyone is slightly leaning in, becoming immersed in the conversation.

"...uhhh...eye crayon, or is it like a brush?" Jordan answers, his voice getting higher at the end, clearly showing the doubt in his voice. At that point the girls were once again, laughing and Simon let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, ok one more." Izzy said, catching her breath from the laughter.

"What do I have on my lips?" Izzy pointed to her more natural red lipstick she had on.

"Oh I know this!" Jordan exclaimed. Izzy just quirked her eyebrow questionably.

"It's lip paint!"

At that not even Simon could hold in the laughter of Jordan's guess. The girls had rolled onto their back and were in hysterical laughter which only continued when they saw the utter confusion on Jordan's face. "Dude!" Simon breathed holding his stomach from laughter, "Lipstick!" He said, still catching his breath. "Izzy is wearing lipstick!"

Jordan's mouth made an 'O' shape and all he said was, "ohhh" in realization.

Soon the laughter died down and everyone was making their way to their lockers, preparing for last class.

**Please review, favorite and/or follow! **

**- Yourbookgirl**


	4. The game

CHAPTER 4: The game

**hi everyone! **

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! The site wouldn't let me update this because it kept on getting errors every time I tried to upload this! **

**Anyway this is more of a lead up chapter but I hope to be updating sooner than what I did this time round. **

**Thank you, your awesome to those who reviewed, those as guests and those with accounts (major book worm person, KIARAWasHere, RoBiNiSmYboOo, candycop99, BubblyFanatic, FangirlHypeXx and MysticWishes who also helped proof read :)**

**One last thing, I have tried this chapter in Clary's perspective so let me know how you think I went!**

Clary's pov

I had invited Izzy over to mine so I could grab my stuff before the game and our sleepover. I had brought her upstairs into my room and within one second of finding my walk in wardrobe, Izzy was looking though my drawers and hung up clothes like she shopping in a new shop she had just found. Her eyes were fixed on the clothing while she was pulling out different outfits. I heard a couple of excited gasps and 'ooohhh's' while I just waited on my bed sketching, knowing the best thing to do was leave her until she was done.

After around ten minutes Izzy stepped out of the closet holding several outfits with her eyes lit up from the high of 'shopping'. Oh did I know the feeling, the rush of holding outfits you just recently bought sent a certain jolt of happiness through you, knowing these wonderful clothes were yours. I just looked up from my book and hopped off the bed as Izzy held the outfits in front of her, displaying the range of clothing she wanted me to wear. I have to admit she pulled together some great outfits. "Nicely chosen." I spoke, giving her the all clear. I grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, hair elastic and my makeup stuff and chucked it into my overnight bag while Izzy folded in the clothes I would wear.

* * *

We arrived at the Lightwoods house or should I say, mansion, and it was absolutely beautiful. The whole outside of the house was a covered in gorgeous light brown stone and they had two driveways on either sides of the house that met out the front of the steps, forming a semicircle. You could see the house had a fair few floors, as there were beautiful French windows on each floor, some with balconies. "Your house is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Coming from you," Izzy scoffed. I just rolled my eyes as we stepped out of the car. I was greeted by a lady who looked almost exactly like Izzy but older. This has must to be her mum, and sure enough, I was right.

"Hi darling, you must be Clary. I'm Izzy's mum, call me Maryse." She said warmly.

"Yeah, that's me. Thanks for letting me stay the night." I responded with a smile.

"Oh no worries, you're always welcome here. Now I better start dinner or make something for you guys to eat before the game. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." And with that, Maryse left to start cooking.

Izzy led me up a set of wide stairs that took us to the second level. Once in her room we sat down and Izzy sprang into action. "Ok, here's the plan. Stage one: you're gonna wear those black skinny jeans, that red and white pattern sweater, because that's the colours of our football team, with your combat boots plus a beanie if you want to wear it because it's gonna get really cold tonight." She said pointing to the white beanie on her bed.

"Why does it have to be so cold? For heavens' sake, it was warm like two days ago and today I was still able to wear a skirt!" I whined. Don't get me wrong, I love winter but I really felt like having a summer and these weather conditions weren't helping me get there seeming that they changed every day. Ugh I hate spring.

"There's this thing called Mother Nature and she's pissed off at the moment, thus taking it out on us." Izzy said like it was well known fact. I just shook my head and moved on. "Alright what's stage two?" I asked.

"Stage two, that's when I do your makeup, how do you want it done?" Izzy asked.

"Ummm I recon natural, if I'm wearing these winter clothes. I think the best option is to go cute and natural." I said in conclusion.

"You read my mind!" Izzy clapped excitedly like it was the best magic trick she'd seen.

"Great minds think alike. So, is there a stage three?" I asked curiously.

"Well after we're ready we drive there, get our seats, blah blah blah and watch the game." Izzy answered.

"Ok, let's get to work then." I said while standing up.

Once I had gotten dressed, we picked an outfit for Izzy. She settled on black skinny jeans too, a pair of red boots that finished under the knee, a plain white long sleeve top with the red and white football scarf she had plus a gorgeous latte coloured trench coat which stopped where it met the boots. By the time we were consulting makeup, Izzy about to start with me having finished getting dressed, Maryse called us down for some entrée finger food. They were nice, light snacks to eat. Of course we would have to buy something to eat at the game but now, I wouldn't have to go straight to the food section because I was starving.

It was 6:30 by the time we were ready to go. Izzy's mum commented that we both looked fantastic and were ready for the match. Alec and Jace had left earlier to the game for a team meeting and warm up which meant we wouldn't have to be in a full car.

* * *

We had found two great seats in the third row right in the middle, so we just decided to see everyone during half time, seeing as it was a longer break than in between quarters. We settled ourselves in the seats and the game began. The first quarter was close but the Alicante Tigers (our team) were slightly in the lead.

By half time, there was only a slight gap between the scores, meaning it was still anyone's game. We got up to grab some food, and on the way back to find Maia and Simon and possibly Aline, though we weren't sure if she was coming.

"Izzy! Clary!" Maia called from her seat which was conveniently right next to the aisle.

"Hey!" I called as we made our way to them. After hugs and hellos were shared, we started our mindless chatter. Simon and I had been getting pretty close as friends over the past week – we both had surprisingly many things in common. We both loved 'Naruto' which is Japanese manga, Star Wars and Star Trek and some video games that I didn't know the name of, but I played them with Simon once when I went to his house after school during the week. I could be quite the geek when I wanted to. Maia was sweet too and we got along really well. I could already tell when Izzy came to sit with us, that they would get along just fine.

"Crap, guys the siren just went off. We gotta go back to our seats but we'll probably see you afterwards." I said looking at the field. We went back to our seats where we saw the team jog back on the field from their break. I saw Jace coming on with friends when I caught his eye. He smiled at me before having to get into his position. Just that smile sent little butterflies in my stomach, but why was I even feeling that? Get it together Clary, your just friends. You don't even like the guy! Right?

The next two quarters went quickly and it was clear the Alicante Tigers were going to win. Sure enough when the siren went off signalling the end of the game, the scores showed we had thrashed the other team. I was impressed – I didn't realize our school had such a strong team. I mean I know Jace was going to be good; it was clear from the start. Believe me, he was one of the star players, but I was surprised to find even the not as strongly built guys were good. Everyone in the team knew what was happening and it was like they all knew what each other was thinking or they wanted. Izzy had pointed out Alec to me and I found him and Jordan too, were great players.

Izzy and I went to the field to congratulate the guys and say our good byes to Maia and Simon. We walked to a circle a few of them had formed where Izzy introduced me to Alec. He was really nice and we were able to have a little conversation before we became immersed in a larger one. I saw Jace looking at me from the other side of the circle and I guess he wanted to speak to me because before I knew it he was right next to me making conversation.

"How'd you like the game?" He asked.

"Yeah it was really good. I didn't realise our school had such a strong team." I answered showing my interest.

"Well of course we're good. I'm on the team, remember Clary?" Jace smirked. I just rolled my eyes while smiling at the fact he still has the energy to be cocky even after his football game. Where does he get all this energy?

"Come on Clary, we gotta go!" Izzy said while grabbing my arm. I managed to say goodbye to everyone before Izzy and I walked back to the car, but not before seeing Kaelie approach Jace with a seductive smile. I could see Jace roll his eyes. He's probably dumping her now, remembering our conversation earlier today.

"What was that for?" I asked, almost complaining when we got further away and closer to the parking lot. "We aren't in any rush to be home."

"Clary, my sleepovers are amazing. Therefore we are in a rush to get it started." Izzy said with an excited smile on her face. I just nodded and agreed with my own smile before hopping in the car. This was going to be a fun night.

**So, did you like it in Clary's perspective? Please follow, favorite and review!**

**And once again I am so sorry this is so late, this would have been updated a lot earlier if my account worked. **

**-Yourbookgirl **


	5. The sleepover, part 1

**Hi everyone! **

**So this it the first half of the sleepover.**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the songs 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol or 'Radioactive' by Imagine dragons. another thing, there is a card game called spit/speed in the chapter, if you don't know how to play don't worry :)**

**Please give me reviews! Song suggestions, how you think I'm going, do you like it? Anything! ALSO if it's easier for you to imagine what Clary's voice would sound like, there is a great youtube video by Kurt Hugo Schneider who has this chick do a cover of it. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The sleepover, part 1

**Clary's pov**

"Alright, let the girls night begin," Izzy declared as we entered her room. We chucked our beanies and coats on the bed and Izzy, as usual, got straight into it. "Ok, let's get all our makeup off," She said, walking towards her ensuite. It didn't take too long seeing as we both had only a little makeup on. Once our faces were completely clean of makeup, we hopped into our pyjamas before sitting on her bedroom floor with packets of chips and lollies surrounding us, ready to start painting our nails. I couldn't believe how gorgeous Izzy still managed to look without makeup – I couldn't deny the fact I was quite envious.

"What colours do you reckon?" Izzy asked. "I think I want the dark purple for my fingernails, and that navy blue for my toes," she said.

"Yeah, that suits you. I'm thinking the crimson red for my toes and the emerald-green for my fingers," I answered, looking at the two bottles of nail polish I was holding.

"Well chosen. Ok I'm doing toes first," Izzy said while opening the cap off her nail polish.

"Same," I concluded while mimicking Izzy's actions with my nail polish bottle. We continued to pig out on our delicious snacks while painting our nails and having the mindless chatter we always have. Topics went from family to friends to ambitions to just general life and of course, to boys. We talked about who was hot, who were cute couples and who we liked. When we got to the last part, it was only Izzy talking, for she was the only one with a crush. Although Jace did manage to intrude my thoughts, I immediately stopped thinking them once I realised I was thinking of Jace.

"So Simon – he uh, doesn't like anyone, does he?" Izzy asked curiously, slightly embarrassed.

"Iz! Oh my gosh you so like him!" I nudged her excitedly, while grabbing the chips.

"So what if I do!" Izzy defended. "I like him! There I said it!" I just smiled shaking my head; she was falling for him more than she thought. I was about to grab a chip when–

"Don't eat it! Your nails aren't fully dry yet!" Izzy said swatting my hand away, probably trying to change the subject.

"Hey! I painted my nail like an hour ago!" Izzy just scoffed. "Now back to what we were talking about – what are we gonna do about you and Simon, because it's bloody obvious he likes you." I started.

"Really?! You think he likes me?!" She asked jumping a little.

"Are you kidding me?! He never takes his eyes off you! It's like you've got some power over him! Over every guy for that matter!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up slightly. Izzy smiled in happiness while I just rolled my eyes. She was probably daydreaming about him now. She shook her head, coming out of her daze. "So, any cute guys caught your eye yet?" She asked, quirking her eyebrows and smirking in mischief.  
"Iz, I've been at Alicante for a week. Not only have I not seen all the guys, but how would I even remember them? How about next week I'll actually look for the hot guys because I didn't have any time this week?" I negotiated.

"Ok, but if you can't find a guy for yourself then I will." Izzy answered with the offering.

"Izzy, from what you've told me, I'm sure there are plenty of guys I will find to pounce on." I said with certainty and mischief in my voice. I know I'm not the prettiest, or most beautiful, or most hot girl like Izzy but I still know how to get a guy. I may be average but there are ways around that.

"Good! Now let's go downstairs and watch a movie." Izzy moved off the floor and picked up some snacks while I did the same.

"What movie?" I asked curiously. I knew it was going to be a chick flick; it's a girls' night after all.

"I'm trying to choose between 'John Tucker Must Die' and 'Mean Girls'." Izzy replied as we walked down the stairs.

"I've never seen 'John Tucker Must Die' before." I said, just realising.

"As if! It's such a good chick flick! Well it's settled, that's what we're watching. I'm going to grab some blankets and the DVD, I'll be right back." She answered hurrying off once I nodded to her in agreement. I sat on the big, comfy sofa and checked my phone for the time – it was only 10:00. Wow, we had been upstairs for a while. Just as I was putting down my phone, Alec walked in towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey Clary, didn't know you were here. Did you watch the game?" he said with a smile while grabbing an apple.

"Yeah, I came with Izzy. You played really well by the way; I didn't know our school was so big on football." I replied with interest.

"Thanks, yeah we're one of the top teams. Hopefully it stays that way." He laughed. I agreed and let out a laugh too before Izzy came strolling in with the DVD and blankets as she'd promised.

"Ok, here we go." Izzy skipped to the DVD player before plonking next to me on the couch, getting comfortable in her blanket as I do with mine.

The movie started and Izzy and I got immersed in the humorous and entertaining scenes. It was a great chick flick and before I knew it we were onto another movie, Mean Girls. Halfway through, Izzy had fallen asleep and although I was still wide awake, I stopped the movie because I had grown restless from sitting and watching. I saw a pack of cards on the table and began to shuffle them. I admit, it was boring but being the lazy person I am, I just couldn't be bothered going upstairs to grab my sketch book.

I heard footsteps getting approaching, someone was coming. Maybe it was Alec? Or Max? Izzy mentioned a little brother. But it turned out to be neither those people – it was Jace. He was in pyjama boxer shorts and a singlet – my god his arms and the chest you could see were so defined and strong. I looked up and saw his surprised face that turned into a smirk. "Well Clary, you just can't get enough of me can you?" He said coming to a conclusion while grabbing a glass of water.

"You wish Jace. I'm here for Izzy, who is currently asleep on the couch next to me if you can't see." I jerked my head to the side to motion where Izzy was laid on the bed.

"Sure sure," Jace answered cockily, "You've got the cards I see, do you know how to play spit?" He questioned.

I raised my eyebrows. If only I could raise just one. "Of course, I'm the all-time champion."

"Really? Because I was crowned that title a long time ago. You could say I'm undefeated." He answered like it was a fact.

"Same." Was all I said while shuffling the cards again.

"I'll verse you; we'll see who the master really is." He said suggestively.

"You're on but we're going in the front room so we don't wake Izzy." I grabbed the deck, walked to the front room and sat on the floor where Jace sat across from me. It was easier to sit on the ground when playing games like these; you needed to be able to reach and grab easily and of course, fast. I handed him half the deck and we set out our cards, ready to start. When we started playing we were both mumbling numbers of the cards we were dealing with or were about to use, working out tactics, or calculating what we could do next. But by the end of the game we were both speaking loudly or shouting out numbers we needed or were putting down. I won the first game in the end, due to my fast reflexes.

We did the whole tournament and although Jace won a fair few rounds, I was starting to get on a winning streak. I managed to win the last game only by a bit, but as my hand hit the piles of cards in the middle, with me calling out "Spit!" I looked up at Jace, my eyes glittering from the rush of excitement from the game. He was looking at me too with a genuine and slightly amused smile on his face. 'And bam! That is how you win. Tough lose Jace, tough lose." I said with a confident smirk. He just smiled. "You win this time, but this isn't the end of our tournament." I just smirked a little more before getting up.

As I walked to the dining table, Jace asked "You like music don't you?"

I turned and said, "Yeah, that and art."

He nodded. "Follow me." Jace said mysteriously before walking down the hall. I looked at him, confused, but followed none the less. We walked down a set of stairs that let us to an underground hallway which had the garage, a home theatre that was apparently being re-decorated, and a music haven. I was blown away the minute I entered the room. It was massive and had numerous guitars on the walls along with a set of drums, a piano, even a clarinet and saxophone! Not to mention the recording studio they had in the far corner.

"My god, this place is amazing." I breathed, walking in with wonder.

* * *

**Jace's pov**

The minute I opened the music area we had underground, her eyes widened and sparkled. Her face was in awe and she looked cute just standing there, blown away. "My god, this place is amazing," she said as she walked into the room. I smiled. Yeah, we all liked music in the family so Maryse had this place made. I could play all the instruments in here to a certain extent. "It's soundproofed so if you want to play something, you won't wake anyone up." I said suggestively.

"Really?" She asked, touching the piano keys with love. She must really like music.

"Yeah." I nodded and sat next to her on the long piano seat.

"I can't play too much on the piano, only songs I've learnt off the internet. Do you play piano?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I do. Here..." I answered as I started to play a section of a piece I had managed to learn off by heart. She watched as my hands danced over the keys to create the melodic tune, her eyes glued to my hands playing on the piano.

"Woah, you're so good." Clary said, gazing at the piano for a little longer. "Do you sing?" She looked at me with curiosity. I couldn't help but notice how close we were. I mean it wasn't like were touching, but she was sitting right next to me, this small yet feisty and gorgeous girl right next to me. Woah. Where did that come from?

"Yeah," I said simply.

"Sing then," She said.

"Ok but you gotta sing afterwards." I said, negotiating. She nodded so I started to play on the piano, and sing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Once I finished playing I looked up and stayed in my own world for a second before turning to Clary. Her eyes were wide and shinning. God they're beautiful eyes. "Jace, you have a serious talent." She said in all seriousness and awe.

"Thanks." I said, looking into her eyes. I felt like she could see right through me. Maybe she could? I doubt it.

"Your turn now." I said.

"So you said this was a soundproof room?" She asked with a semi-mischievous smile forming on her face.

"Yep," I replied simply.

"Can you play the drums?"

"A few songs, yes," I nodded.

"Like?" She questioned.

"Well there's only a couple I know off by heart..." I trailed off.

"Radioactive?" Her tone was an octave higher than before, knowing her chances were probably slim.

"Yes actually." I was a little surprised with her song choice. Her eyes lit up and she immediately got off the chair and grabbed a guitar while I went to drums. She counted us in before we started jamming.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

My god did Clary have an amazing voice? Before I heard her sing this, I thought she could only have a soft, angelic voice but now, she rocked that song. She had a smile on her face when she finished and I looked at her in wonder. How can this chick, have such an extensive vocal range and how can she have such a unique voice and have so many different ways she can sing? I mean when I first heard her she sounded soft but what I just heard was a different kind of amazing. She had such a strong voice.

"That was unbelievable Clary." I didn't bother to hide the astonishment and respect on my face. We were friends, I guess now and I have been able to act a lot more like myself around her than with other people. "Well chosen." I concluded.

"Thanks." A cute blush crept to her face. We continued talking in the music room and sometimes jamming a little too. We shared stories with each other and we talked about our families. She also has a brother, Jonathan, who have seen around the school. I talked about the Lightwoods and she was aware I was adopted but I never talked about my previous family. It talked about my sports I like to play as hobbies and she told me about how she likes to run and also loves art.

"I'm not as good as my mum though." Clary said a little bluntly.

"From what I've seen, your very talented. I'd love to see more sometime." I commented.

"I have my sketchbook here, I could grab it if you like..." She trailed off.

"Yeah I'd like to see it" I replied happily.  
"Oh" she sounded surprised, like I'd say no. "Yeah I"ll grab it one sec." She smiled and stood up to leave the room. Once she got back, she handed me the book. I flicked through the pages, sketches ranged from flowers, to portraits to landscapes. All of which looked completely realistic and beautiful. The nature sketches, looked like a black and white photo and she was able to capture the essence and personality in the people she drew.

"Clary, I'm speechless." I grasped, looking at a rose she had recently drawn.

"Thanks" she answered quietly. I looked up at her face wide eyed and she's looked straight back at me, a little shy. After a moment Clary looked down so I decided to change the subject and continue our chat. after a while we started yawning more and more before I looked at my watch and saw the time. It was almost 2 in the morning! Clary looked really tired too so we decided to call it a night.

We walked up to Izzy and Max's floor where Clary said goodnight before heading into Izzy's room to sleep. I walked up another set of stairs to Alec and my floor before I crashed onto my bed. I thought about tonight's or should I say this morning's events. Clary continued to amaze and interest me. From her fast reflexes and card skills when playing spit, to her incredible voice when she sang to when she freely talked about music and her amazing artistic talent. Although I already know how good she is with painting and portrait sketching from art, I want to see more.

She's so interesting, fascinating and gorgeous all at the same time. But I have a slight feeling she doesn't know that, like she's nothing special. She's oblivious to how complex and beautiful she actually is. God why am I feeling this towards someone? When have I ever felt this way? Soon enough sleep enveloped me and my thoughts and I were taken into a deep slumber

* * *

**Clary's POV**

As I entered Izzy's room I was glad to see she wasn't in there, still asleep on the which meant I could take her bed. I thought about what just happened. Not only did I just have fun with have but I saw more of the real him. He has talent. And I found more depth to him than what he first brought on. I was glad he was opening up a little. I mean I guess we've become friends now, like, closer than what we were before. He was so good and fun to be with and his voice was amazing. We were able to talk a little about what we liked too and I was happy to find out his interests and who he was, personality wise. But I found that last part out myself. Seeing him so thoughtful and genuine and fun and kind made him so much hotter. He was always good looking, but now I know he is on the inside too which made my heart flutter a little. Why was I feeling this? I've never felt this way before.

After heaps of reflecting and thinking of the events that happened earlier, sleep took over my tired mind and body.

* * *

**So! Did you like this chapter? Please, I beg you to review! Your thoughts, song suggestions, I want to know what you think. Favorite/follow/review thanks :D**

**- Yourbookgirl**


	6. The sleepover: Part 2

**Hey guys! **

**So here is the second half of the sleepover :)**

**i just want to say its amazes me that you like the story, your feedback through the favorites, follows and reviews were awesome and for that I am grateful. Quick Thank you to MysticWishes for proof reading this, anyway I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: The sleepover, part 2

**Clary's pov**

I awoke to the sound of loud singing and the smell of burning. Shit. I've heard stories from Jace about how bad Izzy cooks, and from what I've gathered, she's the worst chef to ever live. I slowly got up out of bed, sneaking downstairs, I popped my head around the corner of the kitchen. Luckily, her back was turned away from me, cooking burnt pancakes.

"Oh no." I turned around, startled, to see Jace's horror stricken face. I could see he frozen, but smelling the waft the burnt pancakes were giving. I nodded with the same mortification on my face— gosh we were dramatic.

I frowned at him. "Can you tell if she has cooked something really bad? Or do we find out when we walk in? Or do we find out in the first bite we take? OR do we find out afterwards when we get food poisoning and die?!" I whisper-yelled, escalating the scene quickly. He just shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know all Izzy's cooking gives you food poisoning. I learnt that the hard way."

My jaw dropped slightly. Gosh, this was an intense situation and it was only ten in the morning, "What do we do?!" I looked around for an escape. Jace walked closer to me so we could figure out a game plan. I was going to pretend that I was still asleep, and Jace would go out, grocery shopping for everyone seeming she would have used all the ingredients in the kitchen. But in actual fact, we were sneaking out to grab some breakfast quickly so we wouldn't have to eat Izzy's disastrous meal. Before the plan went into action Jace put his hand out like he was about to start a football match, so I immediately did the same, already knowing what he was doing.

"Ok, Wild Cats on three!" I wasn't really registering what he was saying, so we did our little sign off. "One, two, three, Wild Cats!" We whisper-yelled together. It wasn't until we finished that did I realise what we just said. He was about to leave when I caught his arm, looked up to his face in confusion and asked, "Wild Cats? Really?"

"You know you love it," He whisper-laughed. I looked at him. As if he just said Wild Cats. He put his hands on my shoulders, looking all serious and whispered, "Get your head in the game." I couldn't take the absurdity anymore and neither could he because we both started laughing, doubling over, trying to make little noise but failing.

We heard footsteps and looked at each other before Jace went around the corner, into the kitchen, while I went and sneaked upstairs, got changed into jeans, a cute green blouse with boots and a caramel colored coat. I did not have time for makeup so I just put on a little mascara to look more awake.

In five minutes I was by the car, hidden with a view of the front door which I would hopefully see Jace walk out of if all went well. Luckily it did because Jace came out the door a minute later, looking quite hot I might add. He looked like a European model with black jeans, grey top, winter jacket and even a scarf. How the hell does he wear that scarf and still look more manly than ever?! He unlocked the car and I walked to the passenger door sliding down my seat so when we drove past, it only looked like Jace in the car.

Once the coast was clear I sat up and Jace let out a chuckle and I laughed too. "So did Izzy believe you?" I asked turning my head to him for a brief moment. He smiled — I was glad he stopped smirking for a while. It was nice to have a break from the cocky, big headed Jace I had to endure during school.

"At first no. Even though the kitchen was empty, she wasn't sure why I'd want to go grocery shopping. I've always said that's mums' job" he smirked.

"Of course," I muttered.

He went on, "But just somehow the heavens opened, and when everything was quiet, my stomach growled." He chuckled. I shook my head smiling, this guy has a lot of luck. We sat in comfortable silence until we drove to the more grungy, urban area of the city. A little confused as to why we were heading this way, especially for breakfast I ask, "Where are we going?"

Jace smiles and looks at me briefly before having to turn his head back at the road. "There's this great diner I know that has the best food I've ever tasted. And I've been to a fair few places."

"I'm sure you have." I answered, knowing he's probably been to heaps of different cafés, diners and restaurants. We parked the car before entering a pretty dodgy looking place, the windows had a mixture of cardboard and newspaper stuck on the outside and the paint job looked like it's needed a new one for years. There was a wooden sign out the front with the word 'TAKI'S' painted on. On the inside wasn't too bad, they had many tables and booths and Jace and I took one up the back. He handed me a menu and my eyes widened. Far out, I love almost all of the food on this menu.

"You look like you've seen Willy Workers factory or something," Jace said amusedly.

I looked up at him. "I can see why you go here, this menu is the god of all menus," I answered. Jace just chuckled as I kept reading the delicious dishes I could order. A waitress soon came up to us holding a notepad and pen and asked, "What can I get you guys?" Though it clearly looked like she was only asking Jace from the amount of drooling she was doing over him.

"I'll have the coconut waffles and a flat white coffee please." The waitress nodded and smiled before turning to me. I looked down at the menu and said "I can't choose between berry pancakes or the waffles."

"They're pretty similar but get the pancakes and if you want, just try some of my waffles," Jace answered. I looked up to him, eyebrows raised. "Ok so in return I'd have to try some of your pancakes." He added.

"Knew there was a catch," I grinned then turned to the waitress, "So I'll have the berry pancakes and a straight black coffee."

"Ok, won't be long." The waitress said before skipping off, moving her hips more to show off in front of Jace, though he didn't notice as he was staring at me. "Black coffee?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, it wakes me up," I said simply. He nodded. "So," I said "How long have you been playing football?"

"Since a pretty young age, my father taught me," He answered. I thought for a moment. "You mean Robert?" I asked. Izzy had mentioned her dad to me, although I had never actually met him. He shook his head, eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"No, the, uh, father I had before the Lightwoods. You already know I'm adopted."

"Yeah. Look, you don't have to say anything else if your uncomfortable." I said hesitantly. I didn't want to push his boundaries.

"Nah," he shook his head, eyes looking right into mine. "No it's cool. My father died when I was ten, went to work one day and never came back," He said glumly. I looked down, unsure of what to say. I furrowed my eyebrows together, wait but what about his mother. I stared confused at his slightly, sad face. "You can ask." He said reassuringly. Did he know what I wanted to say?

"What about your mum?" I said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Well my mother died when I was born, so I was brought up by my father. Before going to the Lightwoods. I did however see his found body before I left and it wasn't a pretty sight. The police told me after researching the case, is that if I hadn't called the police asking where my dad was, I would've been killed too," He answered looking between my face and out the window.

"Lucky you were a smart kid." I looked at him, trying to show the positive side of the story. At that, Jace turned his head at me and looked at in my eyes thoughtfully nodding. "Yeah... Guess I am." he replied with a look of gratitude in his face.

Before I could answer, the waitress came back with our meals. I dug straight into mine — I was starving and by the looks of it, so was Jace. I remembered he said I could taste a little of his, so I silently grabbed a forkful of his waffle but not before he caught me. Jace just chuckled and mimicked my actions with my food.  
I shook my head. "I still don't know which ones better." Jace grabbed my plate and slid his waffles next to my pancakes. "Ok how about we try them both together — coconut should go nicely with berries." He said creatively. I nodded before taking a bite of the pancakes and waffles together. If I thought they tasted amazing on their own, then words couldn't describe the flavours they had in your mouth together. My eyes lit up and so did Jace's before we both went "Mmmmm" and closed our eyes in delight of the deliciousness of our new invention.

"That," I said "Was so much better together than each dish on their own."

"I know, who would've thought?" he answered, his voice muffled from the food in his mouth. He had already taken another mouthful, not fair, well let's see who can eat more. Jace caught onto what I was doing pretty fast, and from an onlookers perspective we would've looked like two teenagers who were never taught dinner table manners. But to us, it was a race to see who could eat the most and finish it last.

I was about to swoop in and take the last piece of waffle but Jace pushed my fork out of my hand and takes the last bit on his fork and brings it slowly to his mouth, bragging he got the last mouthful. I quickly shot my head to the side with pure —fake, from my talented acting skills— horror on my face. I widened my eyes but Jace had yet to notice. "Oh my god... Look, you see that?" I whispered, my voice low and scared. At that, he turned his head to the side and this was my chance. I grabbed the fork out of his hand and took the last mouthful with, even better, Jace watching me.

He gasped. "My god Clary, how dare you!" Jace exclaimed but smiled. "You know, I never would've thought you could have such a large appetite. You just ate two of the largest breakfast meals on the menu and you don't even look full."

"Well, I like my food and I don't look stuffed like a pig because in fact, I'm not." I said. We kept talking and messing around with each other. Before I knew it, we had been at Taki's for an hour and a half! "Crap" I said getting up, "If we don't go back now Izzy will know I'm not asleep and your gonna have to just makeup another excuse for taking so long at the grocery store. SHIT, we don't even have evidence that you went shopping!"

"Uh oh." Was all Jace said as he placed a thirty dollar bill on the table. I started a game plan while we walked to Jace's car. "Ok, you drop me back at yours, I'll sneak in while you drive off to the grocery store for real this time, and buy food."

"Sounds like a plan." Jace smirked as we got in the car. We drove in comfortable silence and I snuck into the house easily after giving Jace the thumbs up so he could drive away. I had enter the living room to find Izzy sitting comfortably on her coach, watching the rest of 'Mean Girls' from last night.

"Hey," I said as I plopped down next to her. She turned her head and gave me a lazy smile.

"Hey," she replied before turning back to the T.V. After a few minutes she asked, "Clary, where were you?" She asked curiously. Crap, she was gonna find out about this morning's run away.

"What do you mean?" I replied turning my head towards her with a frown on my face.

"When I woke up, after I made some breakfast, I went upstairs to see if you were there seeming you weren't anywhere else in the house, and you weren't there either. I was getting a little worried." She said, concern in her voice.

Thankfully, I thought of a lie while I was coming back in the car. "I'm sorry if I scared you Iz. I went out for a run and stopped by my house to grab money that I forgot, so it was a longer run than I had expected. Then I came back and got changed. I completely forgot to write you a note. Sorry that I kept you worried Iz." I looked at her, my voice was sincere. I had lied to her about where I had been, but I didn't want her to be worried about me.

She smiled a little before saying "It's cool, you were only really 'missing' for an hour or so." I gave her a grateful smile before we turned back to 'Mean Girls'.

* * *

**Jace's pov**

All I could think of as I was driving away from my house was Clary. Every moment I manage to spend with her isn't enough. I feel compelled to be near her, to be myself around her. Not the arrogant, cocky facade I have to put on all the time. It's like she can see past all that, and when I let off the asshat attitude, I can tell she enjoyed my presence more. Even I liked myself better.

Then at Taki's I found myself telling her about my past. I haven't told anyone apart from the Lightwoods that before, but it felt right to tell her. I was glad she did — her reaction was by far the best one I've had. I always hated the pity, the 'I'm sorry's', even though it is clearly not their fault. But Clary just looked at me, with some but little sympathy and brought out the positive in what I had told her. 'Lucky you were a smart kid' is what she said. How could she manage to make me feel better by the simplest of ways?

I bought the groceries before heading back home, where Clary would be. Why am I thinking such nice things about her? Why is she always on my mind? Well for starters, she's smart, witty, feisty, beautiful and more. But we're just friends, nothing more. But maybe I want that, but more — maybe I'm not thinking clearly. I'm glad I'm friends with Clary, she continues to fascinate me. I kept on thinking if I can just be friends with her, the answer probably not by for some reason, I don't want to rush into it. She may not even feel the same way, so I'll just stay friends for now. My god that's enough feelings for one day and it's only 12.

* * *

**Clary's pov**

Once the movie was over, we grabbed our phones, wallets and keys before heading out to go shopping. When we opened the door there was Jace, hands full of shopping bags. Izzy looked him up and down as if looking for his explanation. "What took so long? Anyway, we're going shopping so bye!" Jace just gave me a smirk, and I just shook my head smiling a little then walked out the door and into Izzy's car.

Once we entered the mall we were like leopards hunting for prey. We tried on what felt like hundreds of different outfits, asking each others opinions and which looked better when having to choose between two. We bought or tried on it all — pyjamas, skirts, dresses, tops, shorts, heels, bags, makeup — hell Izzy tried on lingerie too. But I guess that was to be expected — she could somehow wear thigh high boots and sort of revealing tops but unlike with Kaelie, none would judge.

We shopped for what seemed forever and even I, a girl who loves shopping, got bored. I will always go shopping but Izzy, my lord, that chick takes forever. It's like she analysed every single piece of clothing she encountered — it wasn't until I told her I had to be home by 4 did she freak out. "Shit I totally forgot! Why didn't you remind me? Quick we can go to a couple more stores and then we're gonna have to go." She said.

I looked at her eyebrows raised, "Izzy you can take up to an hour and a half in just one store, how exactly do you think you'll manage to do 3 or more stores in 45 minutes?" I asked challengingly.  
She had a mischievous smile, "It's called speed shopping Clary, haven't you ever done it?"  
"Not for a while, I don't take forever in a shop to begin with so speed shopping isn't much for a challenge. As for you..." I trailed off. She shot me an evil look.

"Ten bucks I can go to 3 stores and obviously buy something from each?" She quirked her eyebrow in challenge.

"If it'll speed you up you've made yourself a bet." I answered crossing my arms in front of me but smiling. Her eyes lit up a little, I could see she already had this in the bag but who cares? If I can speed her up that's all that matters.

It was pretty awesome how she did it in time, she now had an extra two tops and skirt in her shopping bags. This was probably the biggest shopping spree I've had and I didn't even pay half the time because Izzy's mum is like co-owners with majority of the shops we went to. Score.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, Iz put out her hand expectantly. "My ten dollars please." She said sounding rather professional. I laughed but none the less, handed her a ten dollar bill.  
We stopped by the Lightwoods to grab my bag before Izzy kindly dropped me home.

I went up to my music/art studio to paint the beautiful New York sunset I had been working on previously, reliving my mind from the big day.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? I want to say again I am so grateful for your favorites, reviews and follows! Keep it up, let me know what you think :)**

**- Yourbookgirl :D **


	7. Running buddy

**Hello again!**

**Thank you all so much for your favorites, reviews and follows! Over 50 followers already?! Seriously guys Thank you for if you reviewed, favorited, followed, even just read and enjoyed the story :)**

**I just want to say don't worry Clace will come, I promise. Just be patient my readers. Also I have a mini chapter that I will be posting very soon so the more reviews and support ect the faster I'll be posting! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Running buddies

**Clary's pov**

'Beep beep beep' was the loudest and most frustrating noise I heard most mornings. My alarm clock, which could only mean one thing – it's Monday again. Ugh I hate Mondays; it's the first and what feels like the longest day of the week, not to mention the hardest to wake up on. It's days like these that my bed feels 10 times more comfortable and I never want to part with my fluffy blanket, soft pillows and perfect mattress. But unfortunately my wonderful beauty sleep must come to an end and another school week must start. I roll over to the side of my bed in attempt to get up but end up rolling onto the floor. The only problem? The floor makes a great bed for me now, so being the sleepy head I am, I fell asleep once again right then and there.

That was until I heard my mother. She opened my blinds, effectively waking me up but I tactically kept my eyes shut. She walked back towards my door while saying, "Clary honey, I have a jug of cold water I'll splash on you if you don't get up right now." She said suggestively. I could hear the water splash as she held the jug up. The moment I heard what would happen to me if I were to stay fake sleeping, I screamed and shot straight up in an instant. The door barged open to reveal a half asleep John with a pillow in his hand, using it as a weapon or shield. "What is it?" He asked.

I didn't bother answering his question, but I gave him a question of mine. "A pillow, John? How would that've helped if I was in trouble?" I asked dumbfounded by his choice.

"I grabbed the first thing I could." He defended but I didn't really care. I needed to get ready so I shooed mum and John out of the room before finding an outfit. I settled on a sort black flowery skirt with a cute thin brown belt, a black and white three quarter length sleeve top with horizontal stripes, a nice maroon woollen scarf and my black high socks that finished at the knee with of course, my combat boots. I just kept makeup as usual, to a minimum, only using mascara, eye liner and lipstick that match the colour of my scarf.

I briskly walked down the stairs before grabbing an apple and scone while downing a glass of water. "C'mon Clary!" John yelled, opening the front door. I gave my parents a wave before heading into John's car. My parents always said I could get one for myself but I just don't think I would use it enough to be worth it. A motorcycle on the other hand...

"So, I never got to ask you, how was your first week?" John asked.

"Yeah it's was good – busy, but fun." I answered nodding. "What about you?"

"Yeah it was good, definitely the best school we've been to." He answered. The conversation went on but came to a close rather quickly as we arrived at school. I hopped out of the car waving at John while walking off in the other direction to my locker.

"Hey Clary!" Izzy walked to her locker next to mine.

"Hey Iz," I said, turning my lock to open the door and grab my books. "So how are you and Simon going? Talked to him yet or has he talked to you?" I raised my eyebrows. Although she blushed, I know I wasn't even sure if Izzy blushed, her answer was no. But not to worry, I'd give them a week or two until they're together, whether I help or not. We kept up the chatting till we reached science and even through then. It wasn't until we had to part for next class did we stop talking.

As I entered the art classroom I walked towards my table, to find Jace. I looked at him, surprised – was he, dare I say, losing his smirk even in school? Only to me that is. "What? Don't tell me I already have paint on my face?" Jace asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, touching his cheek in attempt to wipe away the non-existent paint.

"No, no you're good." I turned away to set up my easel, blushing furiously. Damn Jace and his remarkably good looks. I walked to grab my painting – it had a light sketch on the canvas so I was ready to paint over it. I decided to focus on the hair – once I started painting I was in a state where no one or noise would snap me out of it. Everything, except of course Jace. I heard him grunt and fling the pencil away in frustration. He was trying to finish his sketch but obviously was having trouble, so being the nice person I am, I volunteered my help.

* * *

**Jace's pov**

I don't know why but I just couldn't sketch Max's face right. Everything was as good as it would be for the art level of mine but he just looked off. So when I saw Clary turning to see my work I was grateful, knowing she could help. "Need help?" She asked, her beautiful green eyes looking straight into mine, I agreed without hesitation. I knew she had never met Max but I had shown her a few photos of him, and no doubt she would've seen many photos with him in them around the house.

I was sitting at my desk and she was standing and bending down a little next to me so she could see my sketch. As her arm brushed mine and her hair fell to the sides, covering her face, I got a sweet smell of strawberries and peaches. God, she even smells good. After a minute she took her seat next to me and turned to speak. "You're actually not a bad sketcher, but I do think I know why you're getting frustrated. Yours looks like Max but doesn't have the same essence that makes him, him."

I put my hands up like I was thanking god, "Yes! Someone who understands! Whenever I have these assignments Izzy and Alec are no help." She laughed a little before pushing the paper in between us so she could show me. Her face was concentrated on the work but I took a second or two to take in her face before looking at what she was talking about.

"So, I've seen the picture you're basing this off and what you have to think about when you're focusing on their essence and feeling is what their eyes look. It's all in the eyes. See how you've got harder, sharper lines for his eyes and see how he has similar for his eyebrows?" She asked looking back at me. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well," she said while rubbing out some lines on the eyebrows and some from the eyes. "If you let his eyes curve more, it makes him look younger, happier and more like he has no care in the world." A gorgeous smile playing on her lips, "Similar with the eyebrows just curve it a little, don't make the corners so drastic. You could have sharper lines on an adult because it's shows a sense of authority or knowing if you know what I mean. With a kid, not so much." She finished speaking as she stopped fixing up some lines and turned the sketch to me, holding it up as she kneeled next to me.

"See, I reckon that looks more like Max now." She smiled. "Not that it didn't beforehand, he just has, rather a different emotion portrayed on his face." She added as a side note, trying to defend my work although I didn't mind.

"Yeah, thanks I was having a lot of trouble." I chuckled looking at the sketch of Max before turned her head and smiled at me. Our faces were close – if I move my head a little closer I could kiss her. She must've noticed how close we were because she said "Uh, no problem" and went back to painting. But not before her arm brushed mine and a shock of what felt like electricity went through me. I went to look at her face but she was already turned away, grabbing her paint brush.

Her painting was amazing already and she had only done three quarters of the hair. Her hair was bright red, a mixture of cherry and crimson, with a sneaky bit of brown too with a lighter yet more vibrant red to even it out. It looked exactly like her hair, if not a little more vibrant, making it pop, but not too much. Her work was gobsmacking – she was gobsmacking. Funny thing is that I don't even think she knows how beautiful, talented and amazing she is, and because she sure was oblivious to the many stares she got from not just me but, everyone else.

* * *

**Clary's pov**

It was nearing the end of the day, and I was getting tired. I sat during lunch almost falling asleep. Maia and Jordan were being cute and couple-y, Simon and Izzy were totally flirting – well Izzy was. And Aline wasn't here, so not only was I forever alone, but nothing was stopping me from taking a nap. As I was seriously about to doze off Izzy shook me. Thank god, end of lunch, which means one more period which means one more hour to be bored until I can have fun.

I walked out of the school with Simon since he was coming to my house today to chill. And of course I promised Izzy I would ask him about her – I would've done it anyway. As we came into my house I headed straight for the food, grabbing chips, a piece of fruit and some random chocolate bars in the pantry before I headed to where Simon already went. The home theatre, there we would play video games. Simon new where everything was, I had been to his house and he had been to mine last week and we've become really close friends. Of course Izzy knows I would never get in between them, she knows I don't think of him that way. That would just be weird.

I stuck in one of our favourite video games and we began to play. You see Simon always says he can beat me, but on average, seem to be coming out on top, but Simon would never admit to that. We decided on a betting each game. Who could eat what food depending if you won or lost. After a fair few rounds, I was winning but we stopped with the betting because we both were too hungry for restrictions.

"So," I casually make conversation while immersed in the intense game. Simon just went "mmmmhh?"

"You and Izzy." I state and Simon freezes momentarily before blushing a little and continuing to play. He's got it bad. "Mmmmhh?" He repeats.

"Just ask her out already" I say.

"That obvious?" Disbelief was colouring his voice along with a blush to come to his cheeks. I looked at him briefly, dumbfounded for a second.

"It's like you two are under a spell and can never take each other's googly eyes off each other!" I exclaim. "So hurry up and ask her out."

"Fine I will, but how do you know she likes me?" Simon asked, curious.

"Did you not just hear what I said? You're not the only one with a crush – she has one for you too. But you are not to repeat what I just said." I pointed a finger to him, still focusing on the game.

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled, before we went on with our normal chatter and games.

* * *

After Simon left I saw the time, 5:30. Which means I could go for a run... I quickly bolted up the stairs, chucked on my running shorts and top along with my runners. I chucked my hair in a ponytail, got my iPod and grabbed the one house key I could hide away before leaving a note to mum, dad and John. He had just gone out for football practice or something like that.

I walked briskly out the door and started my run. I lived close to Central Park so I jogged there and kept up my run. I had my iPod in and was letting my mind wonder. School was the main thing on my mind, work, friends Jace. Jace, somehow he was always on my mind. I've been opening up to the idea of him being my friend. And if I wanted... more? But that's just a bonus – it's nice to have him as a friend. As I was halfway through my run, I stopped at a water fountain and had a drink only to feel a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around startled at who it was, Jace. And oh my god, he was smoking. Jace was wearing a white sports singlet, black and white running shorts with his iPod in a case that was wrapped around his arm, just like mine. Some of his hair was stuck to his head and you could see a thin layer of sweat that just made him look better. Not to mention all his arm muscles I could see, plus a ghost of an outline of his chest and abs.

"Oh uh hey," I said trying to play it cool, but letting the surprise stay in my voice.

"Hey." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, looking at him curiously.

"I went on a run, well I haven't finished yet." He answered. I smiled.

"Same."

"Well, did you want to run together?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I replied, a little surprised by the question. Jace nodded and smiled before grabbing a drink from the fountain. "Ready?" I asked, turning.

"Yep." Was all he said once we started jogging, gradually quickening the pace. Out the corner of my eyes I could see Jace smiling, confused, I turned my head to look at him. He just chuckled but kept running.

After a really damn long run, we started to slow and came to a stop when we reached one of the many park benches. Still breathing heavily, I started to stretch while Jace did the same. "Well," Jace breathed. "That defiantly tested my fitness." I laughed a little.

"Agreed." I answered. Jace smiled. "We should do this again." He offered.

I nodded. "Sounds good. Well I should go but, I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up. Jace mimicked my actions and before we parted was he said "Bye running buddy." He smiled a cheeky smile and I couldn't help but laugh before turning to walk home. Running buddies. With Jace. I had a weird feeling stirring inside of me, it was joy and warmth but more the fact that he likes spending time with me. Even if it's just running, it was nice to know he liked it. Which is odd because I generally don't care what others think of me, and if they do/don't want to spend time with me.

* * *

**Jace's pov**

After my hard run with Clary, I showered off and changed into some other clothes. That girl can really run. All I could think of was Clary when I was at my desk, attempting to do homework. Yes even the Jace Lightwood, does homework. I may act all cool but my grades are impeccable, unlike half of my friends.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Max entered my room. He was holding a manga comic reading it through his glasses as he came to me. "Hi Jace," Max said.

"Hey Max. What's up, is dinner ready?" I asked, turning my chair to face him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was coming to let you know." His eyebrows furrowed. "Where were you?"

"Went on a run and bumped into a friend so we ran together." I answered.

His eyebrows rose. "Was it that new Clary girl Izzy is friends with that you like?" I tell Max many things, I have a soft spot for the guy. Plus he's great at keeping secrets.

"Yes, it actually was. Now let's go to dinner." I said standing up while Max already was out the door. While I was walking down the stairs I saw Alec.

"Hey what took your run so long?" He asked.

"Bumped into Clary." I answered.

"Really? So you didn't just go for a run huh?" He quirked his eyebrow up.

"What? No, I just ran with her so it went for longer. Plus I wouldn't hit on her, Clary's different." I replied in conclusion. Alec nodded and smiled then muttered "You so like her." And walked to his seat on the table.

At the table I pondered on what Alec said. I guess I do. I mean I haven't gone out with another girl since Clary came into the picture. I find myself thinking about her a lot and I just feel like it would be wrong to kiss someone else or go out with another girl, even when we're just friends.

I dug into dinner and afterwards, I went to my room to study some more. Once it started to get late, I tried to get some sleep, and I did, but not before thinking about Clary.

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? Please follow, review, favorite and all that jazz :) believe me you'll want the mini chapter **

**Also has anyone seen what Cassandra Clare said about CoHF? She made a statement about some events that will take place in the book AND I AM DYING AND I REALLY NEED THE BOOK TO COME OUT NOW! If you haven't read it try and find it, I'm so pumped and excited to read it nowwww. Anyway, hope you liked this :)**

**- Yourbookgirl :D**


	8. Mini chapter

**Hello everyone!**

**So I know this is a short chapter but I was looking more 'quality is better than quantity' thing. Once again I am so grateful for the favorites, follows and reviews and of course my editor/proof reader MysticWishes. Anyway I hope you like this :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Mini chapter

**Clary's pov**

It's now been a month and one week since I've started at Alicante and I've been loving it. Not only have Iz and I become best friends, Simon and I are the same, but I've become closer with Aline, Maia and Jordan. Not only that but Jace and I have become surprisingly good friends too. We still have our friendly banter, but now Jace has been sitting with us during lunch. Whenever I have a movie night with Izzy, it's really movie nights with Jace, Alec and Izzy. Alec has recently been sitting with us at lunch too, along with his boyfriend Magnus. Magnus is quite the character. He wears the most fabulous clothes with always a sprinkle of glitter, especially in his gelled hair. Magnus is Asian, but his eyes almost look like cat eyes. I asked him about them once – he said they're not contacts, and that he was born with it along with his good looks. Which is true. Alec and Magnus are cute together.

Speaking of couples, Maia and Jordan are still going strong and Izzy and Simon finally got together. I was so happy and they seem to be happier together, more content. Simon is still a little amazed Izzy likes him but doesn't mind it one bit – they're always close to each other now. It's just really Aline and myself who are single. Well, come to think of it, Jace is too. _Jace_. It's been a month and a bit and I had come to the conclusion a while ago that I have a crush on him. He's just so perfect. I can't help but want him, he's only nice to me and my group, everyone else he smirks and acts cocky too. Well more cocky. He wants to hang out with me and we've been running together heaps.

I walked out of the bathroom and was about to start down the hall that was getting less and less crowded but felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned to see Jace smiling then started pulling me towards the doors at the end of the hall. I ran with him, laughing a little. I should probably be worrying that I need to get to class but I'm not. He kept leading me to the secluded little courtyard our school had. Because everyone was going to class, no one was there. The courtyard was pretty – all the flowers had bloomed and there was a couple of white antique garden benches and table.

* * *

**Jace's pov**

It had been around a month since Clary came and I can't take it any longer. I started sitting with her at lunch, bringing Alec and Magnus with me, we've become running buddies, I've managed to hang out with her a couple of times and she's been having heaps of movie nights and sleepovers with Izzy, giving me more of a chance to see her. Izzy and Alec have both said numerous times I've totally got it bad for her. I always said otherwise but the fact is, I have.

I couldn't take just being her friend any longer, so when I saw her heading down the hall I took the chance I got and grabbed her wrist bringing her to the court yard. I had to tell her, I couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

**Clary's pov**

I looked at Jace who was sitting next to me. "Jace what are we even doing here?" I asked curiously, I wasn't about to stay if he didn't have a good reason for me to be late to class. He looked at me intently. "Clary I'm just gonna have to come straight out and tell you." He said nervously. Ok this was weird, Jace nervous?

"Jace what are you saying?" I looked at him confused.

He took a deep breath and held my hand sending electric sparks through me. "Clary, I've known you for only a little over a month and I can't stop thinking about you. Your beautiful and funny and talented and stubborn," at that he chuckled and I smiled. Wait, did he just call me beautiful? "You're so kind and gorgeous and you don't even see the stares you get from guys and jealous girls. Clary, I can be me when I'm around you and I like that I don't have to be cocky and up myself all the time. You're not like the other girls, you treat me no differently and Clary for all those things, I really really like you." Jace said truthfully.

I looked at him stunned. My mouth was open, in surprise. "Jace, I, I don't know what to say." He dropped his head. "It's ok if you don't feel the same" he answered sadly.

"No! No it's just... I never thought you'd feel that way about me." I said truthfully and blushed.

"Really?" He asked like it was a surprise.

"Yeah, I mean you have so many girls who are beautiful that would go out with you and you choose me?" I replied looking at my lap. It's not like I'm self-conscious or anything it's just, I know there are better looking girls than me that he could easily have.

"Clary," he said softly, taking his hand under my chin so I'd have to look at him. "You don't even realize the stares you get. I can't stand being just your friend any longer." He answered honestly, looking straight into my eyes. Although I was still gobsmacked he even liked me I looked back to him and said, "Then don't be."

In that second his eyes brightened up and his lips crashed to mine. His lips hard at first, but softened as our mouths moved in sync. He tasted like sweet apples and my hands became tangled in his amazingly soft golden hair and Jace's hands went to the middle and small of my back, effectively pulling me closer. His tongue skimmed my lower lip asking for entry which I gladly gave. Our tongues exploring like we were trying to memorise each other's mouths. We kept a tight embrace once we pulled slightly away for air, keeping our foreheads together to look into each other's eyes. I bit my lip nervous for what he was going to say.

"Wow," Jace breathed. I smiled. "So, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked like I was even thinking about saying no.

"Yes" I said and gave him a gentle, but long, lingering kiss. We stood up together, hugged then held hands as we went to our lockers in peaceful silence. His was across the hall from mine. We had missed first class which was due to finish in five minutes so we grabbed books for the next. Unfortunately Jace wasn't in next class so we had to part ways. I let go of his hand and turned to face him, he looked down at me smiling lacing his both of his hands in mine.

"See you at lunch?" He asked softly.

"See you at lunch," I answered smiling. I stepped on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips but as I came back down on my feet, Jace's lips stayed attached to mine as he bent over a little. I smiled against his lips the several quick kisses he was giving me. "Ok," he said when he finally pulled back. "See you later."

"Bye," I smiled at him before we parted ways. I probably had the goofiest grin as I walked down the halls. I was going into a class with Izzy which meant she would sense the pure happiness radiating off of me, which meant I would have to spill the beans.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I know you guys wanted clace and you were all being wonderful so I gave it to you, yes it may be a little cheesy at times but I love it haha. Tell me what you think! Any suggestions, comments ect please review and following and favoriting would be awesome too :)**

**Your all wonderful :) - Yourbookgirl**


	9. Bliss

**Hi everyone!**

**So I just wanted to start off by saying I am sooo sorry this is a rather late update :( school has just started up again this week, along with all of my sports and homework ect. So I'm just trying to get back in the groove of school and all. **

**I will ill try my best to post once a week ****ish. ****Ive just gotta get a sort of routine going and I should be good. :)**

**Anyway, here is the chapter so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Bliss

**Clary's pov**

I sat down in science next to Izzy. Before I could even say a word she looked at me and her face lit up immediately. "Finally!" She threw her hands up looking to the ceiling all dramatic. Luckily, not many people had arrived to class yet. Izzy grabbed hold of my arm, looked at me dead in the eye and asked a million and one questions. "How did he say it? Where did he take you? Was the kiss good? Was he a good kisser? Ew, don't actually answer that. Was he nice? Are you happy? Well duh. You two will be so cute together! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Explain yourself! How have you kept this from me for so long? You traitor, I thought you were my best friend!" She said all in one go, folding her arms in front of her and acting betrayed. Although I knew she was just being dramatic for the fun of it.

"Woah, woah Izzy! I just became his girlfriend what? 25 minutes ago! So let me straighten this out a little for you, I am still your best friend and you are the first person I have talked to since seeing Jace. I will tell you details later, so please be a little more quiet!" I told her off amusedly before muttering, "I swear any louder and my ear drum will burst." Izzy just scoffed and looked at the front where the teacher had just entered, leaving her with no choice but to turn around and pay attention. The minute the bell rang and I was grabbing my books, Izzy held my arm tightly, dragging me to god knows where. She threw me in to an empty classroom and locked the door then turned slowly, eyeing me, looking for my reaction. "You." She walked slowly to me, narrowing her eyes and smiling. "Spill." I shook my head laughing.

"I'm only telling you a little, I don't want to have to repeat myself to Maia and Aline." Izzy moved her arms, motioning for me to keep talking. "Well he took me to the courtyard, he told me how he felt about me and you can guess what happened next..." I mumble the last bit and blushed.

"CLARY! That's so sweet but I want more details! I'll get them out of you later, your boyfriend's probably wondering where we are." She winked before unlocking the door, grabbing her books and leaving the classroom with me.

I arrived at my locker and was putting my books away when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind me. I instantly leaned into the person, knowing it was Jace and was proved right when I heard a muffled "Hello" from the peck on my cheek followed by a series butterfly kisses down the side of my neck. I quickly shoved my books in, craving his touch and spun around, placing my arms around his neck, smiling back at him. "Hello," I breathed, once again blown away from his beautiful smile and perfect looks, all for me.

"How was class?" Jace asked, his arms locked but gentle around my waist.

"Meh, Izzy kept bugging me on what happened. Why I was late to class, why I looked so happy, what we did..." I blushed and looked over his shoulder, unable to look into his eyes just yet. Still scared to see if I we were really together, which I know was crazy because he had already asked me to be his girlfriend.

Jace chuckled a little, knowing I was blushing furiously. He put his forehead against mine, and I gazed into his unique, gold eyes. "Well, let's give her something to talk about." He smiled mischievously knowing Izzy was talking to Maia a few lockers down. I gave him a suspicious look but before I could respond, his lips met mine and after a moment of shock, I melted into him. The same sparks of electricity where we kissed, the same rush in me when his lips moved with mine, the same amazing feeling of knowing I wasn't dreaming and this was real life, the same various cough noises in the background- wait what?

We broke apart, facing Maia and Izzy, one of Jace's arms around my waist and mine around his back. They were staring that us wide eyes and huge smiles while Simon was coming down the hall looking at the scene in confusion. "Ok... Well this looks interesting," Simon said slowly as he approached us all. That seemed to snap the two shocked girls out of it and they started bombarding me with questions like Izzy had before. I looked at Jace – he was already staring down at me with a look of amusement that said 'Here we go again'. I just nodded in agreement, my eyes saying the same as his were.

"Girls shut up," Jordan yelled over the girls as he neared from behind us. He looked at Jace and I while making his way to Maia and smiled. "Took your time Jace." Was all he said before pecking Maia on the lips while Jace scoffed. Simon was still standing where he was and asked, "What's finally?" Everyone laughed at how oblivious he was to the whole situation. Izzy just looked at him like he was the most stupid person on earth but before she could even answer I just answered simply with, "Jace and I are together." I blushed an even darker shade red, not used to all the attention and what it was coming from.

Simon nodded and said, "Oh, ok well, yay?" He raised at his voice at the end as if like a question, not sure how to congratulate and acknowledge the new relationship status Jace and I were in. We just chuckled at Simon and made our way to the usual hang out area on the oval.

Our usual chat had begun but what was different was the fact everyone in the circle was now a couple. Aline was hanging out with her friend Helen so it was even numbers. Alec and Magnus were sitting together, casually but you could pick out they were a couple from the way they were so close and also the fact Magnus was fixing up Alec's top or muttering about Alec's poor wardrobe and clothing choices. It was quite funny seeing Magnus unhappy with Alec's outfits seeming they were fine. I mean he was just wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt and black jeans for gods' sake – Magnus just wanted glitter on them like all of his clothes had.

Maia and Jordan were together, Jordan sitting with his legs out but slightly bent and Maia, turned a little to the side of Jordan, sitting next to each other, with her legs thrown over his knees. Izzy and Simon were next to them, Simon sitting cross-legged and Izzy's head on his lap, lying down looking at the sky. Jace and I had started off sitting together cross-legged, me a little in front, but we had quickly and sort of unconsciously changed positions so I was sitting up, legs in between loosely crossed now, leaning slightly into Jace's back. Jace had his legs on the outside of mine, his arms next to mine, our hands intwined. He would rest his chin on my head occasionally but usually he would just turn his head to one side while talking or bend a little and rest his head on one of my shoulders, stealing a kiss while he was at it.

"You free Friday night?" Jace asked in a low voice softly to my ear so no one else would hear as the circle kept talking.

"Yes," I answered, wondering where he was going with this, hoping he was going to ask what I thought he'd ask.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, dress sort of formal, not too much." He answered, probably knowing I'll say yes. At that Izzy must've heard the last part because she shot strait up form Simons lap, luckily not hurting him.

She turned her head to us. "I heard the words 'dress' and 'formal'" she said to us. We laughed at that and I sighed. "Might as well tell her, she'll have to be told soon anyway." Not sure if Jace wanted to share outer plans for Friday. He agreed with a "mmhh" before saying, "I'm taking Clary on a date Friday night and was telling her what to wear, as it's going to be a surprise on what we do."

Maia turned her head out of her conversation and into ours. Izzy and Maia both said simultaneously, "I'll help you get ready!" I shook my head smiling, "I know, you two can both help me get ready." Izzy and Maia high fives each other, to knowing they'll want to give me a makeover even though I don't need their help. It'll be good for a little girl time.

"It's settled, later you have to tell me what your doing so I can give her the best outfit seeming she won't know what to wear," Izzy said to Jace.

"Yeah, yeah" Jace waved off and hugged me tighter and I leaned into him a little more.  
We continued our chatter through lunch, Jace talking to the guys and Maia and Izzy lecturing to me about how they want me to sit back and relax while they get me ready on Friday night. And how I have to tell them every detail on Jace and I, though I knew I wasn't going to tell them absolutely everything, I'd like to keep some parts private of course. We also talked about what time they'd have to come over and what things they could bring.

After a while of the usual talking through the group, our school bell rang once again and we had to get ready for last class. Luckily Jace and I were in this one together and sitting next to each other so I could get through the class easily.

Last period went by quickly and before I knew it I was hugging my friends and kissing Jace goodbye that probably lasted longer than it should've but I didn't mind. I walked to my car after my farewells and met up with John. He quirked his eyebrow up at me just before sliding into the car and as I buckled myself in I asked him, "What?"

"Have you got a boyfriend or are you just hooking up with some hot guy?" He asked accusingly but rather lightly. I wasn't sure if I should be mad or not because on one hand he did just peg me to possibly be a slut but he did also just call Jace hot.

"Ok first off, I'm not a slut, second you just called my boyfriend hot." I laughed at the end, I never thought I'd see the day John called another guy hot.

"Thought so. Careful with him though, I've heard about his reputation." John answered, stopping at a red light. I turned to him, he had a point but Jace said it himself, he could be himself around me. Not some arrogant player, and it was true, I could tell myself.

"I know John, don't worry he's not actually like that when he drops the attitude." I replied trying to I guess win him over.

"Ok, just be sure that if he hurts you, he won't see the light of day again." He said seriously. I wasn't fully expecting him to be that protective but then again, we had been brought up close and protective of one another. We are brother and sister – Morgensterns. I just nodded, knowing he'd probably do just that if he could.

As I dumped my bag in my bedroom I headed towards my art and music studio, ready to sing and write some songs.

* * *

**So how did you like it, what did you think? Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows, keep it up! You're all awesome :D **

**- Yourbookgirl**


End file.
